You Live Only Once
by NanaMartins
Summary: One Shot. O Apocalipse começou. Isabela Swan tem duas escolhas: Ficar seus ultimos momentos ao lado de seus amigos ou do homem que seu coração chama. Sera ela capaz de deixar o orgulho e a dor de lado?


Minha primeira fic. Mesmo sendo pequena, foi feita com coração; espero que gostem, porque eu gostei de faze-la (:

Queria agradeces as meninas do Nossas fics. Se não fosse por elas e suas historias eu não teria feito isso. Mesmo não sabendo, vocês são um incentivo para mim.

**Aviso:** Os personagens não são meus. Eu não teria capacidade de cria-los.

**_You Only Live Once_**

_- Noticia Urgente: Centenas de meteoritos de mais de 10 metros de larguras estão em encontro com o nosso Planeta. Meteoritos que são capazes de destruírem cidades inteiras e, pela quantidade, os continentes. É isso o que vocês estão pensando: O FIM DO MUNDO ESTA COMEÇANDO._ – o repórter que dizia em frente ao magnífico complexo da NASA entrou em histeria na ultima frase, coisa que se vê raramente. Isabella mudou de canal, e todos diziam da mesma tragédia mortal que iria acontecer no Planeta Terra. Isabella Swan entrou em transe...

Foi acordada com um tapa em sua face e gritos. Alice, sua melhor amiga, estava olhando preocupadamente. Isabella tremia, estava suando frio. Sua garganta parecia o deserto de tão seca. O fim do mundo realmente chegou?

- Temos que sair daqui, ok? Se isso realmente acontecer, ficaremos juntas. – Alice disse com uma voz tremida e falha. Ela estava abatida e pálida, e ela entendia plenamente, já que sua melhor amiga estava grávida de 5 meses. Ela não veria seu filho nascer, nem ele crescendo. Ela morreria esmagada e queimada e Ryan não iria sobreviver. Ninguém iria sobreviver.

Ninguém.

Depois de alguns segundos de um silencio agonizante, Isabella começou a perceber gritos e choros fora de sua casa. Se levantou do sofá e andou até a janela com suas pernas fracas pelo choque. O mundo estava em pânico. Pessoas corriam para todos os lados, carros foram deixados no meio da rua. Gritos de fúria, choros, clemência a Deus. Isso era tudo o que via. Olhou para o céu; estava parcialmente nublado, mas se podia ver manchas púrpuras em certos lugares. Sem poder se conter, Isabella começou a chorar.

Sentiu uma grande mão em seu ombro, tentando tranqüilizá-la com o ínfimo toque. Olhou para trás, vendo Jasper do mesmo jeito que Alice e Isabella estavam: abatidos. Entretanto, Jasper parecia mais forte, confiante. Provavelmente para não deixar Alice insana.

- Os meteoritos vão demorar 50 minutos para chegar até aqui. Podemos ir para minha casa e fazer alguma coisa. – ele disse com a sua voz grave e o sotaque do Texas. Ele sorriu, tentando me passar conforto, e continuou: - Devemos passar os últimos momentos de nossa difícil vida com quem amamos, e quero passar com vocês.

Alice, que estava no mesmo local que tinha visto a ultima vez, veio mais a frente. Deu um sorriso fraco, porém sincero, e segurou a sua mão e a de Jasper. Isabella evitou em olhar para o inchaço na sua barriga e deu um sorriso fraco. Jasper tinha razão. Seus pais tinham morrido a muito tempo e a única pessoas que tinha era os do...

Não! O Edward também!

Seu sorriso se esvaneceu, e mais lagrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Edward Cullen, seu ex-marido, é o amor de sua vida. E agora, que percebeu que ele também vai ser afetado por essa catástrofe natural, seu coração começou a sangrar.

Agora, com toda essa informação, se perguntou porque romperam um casamento de 6 anos. A vida é difícil, um relacionamento é difícil. Mas os dois, apesar de terem as monótonas brigas de casais, tinham um amor sólido e forte um pelo outro. O divórcio foi no meio de uma briga ínfima que se transformou em explosiva. Suspirou lentamente e fechou os olhos, fazendo com que mais lagrimas saíssem dos mesmos, ficou sozinha com seu orgulho por longos 3 meses. Alguma coisa dentro dela sentia uma intensa fúria para com Edward, e por isso preparou o divorcio. Edward, chocado no começo, deixou que seu orgulho vencesse e assinou. Resultado: ambos machucados. Nenhum teve a coragem de procurar o outro.

Não obstante, depois de receber essa noticia, seu mundo- e provavelmente de todos - virou de cabeça para baixo, e sentia mais do que nunca que precisava dele. Dele e seus braços fortes a envolvendo e a acalentando com palavras doces. Ela o amava, e não iria deixar que o maldito orgulho vencesse mais uma vez.

Abriu os olhos e deparou com dois olhos curiosos encontro com o seu. Delicadamente, tirou a mão de Alice da sua e desviou dos dois, a procura de sua bolsa _Dior_. Calçou seu _All Star_ branco e se virou para seus dois melhores amigos.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você diz, Jasper. E eu amo vocês dois, muito – disse sorrindo calorosamente para eles – mas se eu tenho que ficar do lado de alguém, essa pessoa é Edward. Eu sou uma tola em não perceber isso antes. Eu preciso dele, agora mais do que nunca.

A expressão de Alice se suavizou, e ela andou até sua melhor amiga com um abraço quente e amoroso. Jasper também veio, fazendo um abraço coletivo. Eu sabia que eles entenderiam perfeitamente, já que eles também eram casados. Depois que nos separamos, dei um tchau ao dois com sorrisos, beijos e abraços. E dei um beijo na barriga de Alice. Vi em seus olhos dor, mas ela continha um sorriso no rosto. Sabia que Alice iria amar esse bebe até seu ultimo suspiro.

- Vejo vocês em outra vida – disse abrindo a porta e saindo de meu apartamento. Isabella guardou a ultima imagem de Alice e Jasper em sua mente, e fez uma prece rápida para quem quer que esteja lá encima que fosse rápido para os dois. Desceu pela escada, já que o elevador não funcionava mais. E saiu sentindo um vento frio no rosto. Gritos por toda parte, mas nada disso poderia fazer-la hesitar. Iria de encontro com Edward.

Pegou seu Mustang 1970 e dirigiu rapidamente a sua velha casa. Não era muito longe, o que dificultava eram as pessoas correndo como insanos por todo lugar, e alguns carros que as pessoas colocavam em certos pontos. Estacionou o carro com o coração acelerado. O céu aparentava muito mais pontos púrpuros, que agora estavam vermelhos. Na verdade, o céu estava vermelho. Olhou seu relógio – que foi presente de Edward – e faltavam 20 minutos. Não pode evitar de rir. Ela achava engraçado toda essa situação de desespero.

Correu até a varanda e apertou a campainha. Suas mãos suavam e tremiam. Será que ele não estava em casa? E se ele não quisesse vê-la? Será que ele teria achado outra pessoa?

- Bella? - Suas perguntas foram apagadas quando ouviu aquela voz perfeita atrás de si. Edward estava ali, olhando serenamente para ela com seus olhos esverdeados lindos. Seu corpo agiu por conta própria, e correu até ele o abraçando forte. O abraço foi retribuído.

- Eu estava procurando você. Isabella, me desculpe se fui errado com você. Humanos são susceptíveis a errar, e eu errei muito em não dizer todo dia que te amo. Eu te amo. – ele disse separando o abraço para olhar nos olhos da única mulher que o fez conhecer o paraíso, sua Vênus. Seus olhos se encontraram como se acariciassem um ao outro. Isabella separou a distancia entre os dois com um beijo cheio de amor, ternura e carinho.

- Eu que devo desculpas. Deixei tudo que construímos pelo maldito orgulho e Deus sabe como me arrependo. Tudo isso não importa mais – Bella disse sorrindo, e só percebeu que estava chorando quando Edward limpou suas lagrimas. – Agora estamos juntos.

Entraram na casa, e fizeram amor duas vezes. Sem nenhum medo, sem nenhuma hesitação. Os dois se uniram enquanto o caos acontecia fora das paredes impecavelmente brancas. Para eles, não havia nada lá fora. Só existia os dois, juntos. E enquanto os meteoritos colidiam furiosamente com a Terra e a o chão tremia. Os dois riram e trocaram beijos apaixonados. E só precisou de três palavras para eternizar o amor entre os dois, quando ambos foram esmagados e viraram pó:

''Eu te amo.''

**FIM**

**N/B: **Primeiro, devo dizer que me sinto imensamente orgulhosa por betar o primeiro projeto da Nana. Sério, o primeiro projeto é inesquecível.

Segundo, Deus, eu estou em lágrimas aqui com essa one, mas, não posso deixar de pensar na perfeição que é morrer ao mesmo tempo que a pessoa amada, porque, assim, não fica a dor pela perda. O ideal mesmo seria não morrer, mas...

Um beijo e não esqueçam das reviews

Beka *.*

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado. *-*

Deixem reviews!

Nana


End file.
